Behind the hidden panel
by snapeophil
Summary: Sonea has managed to flee from Regin and his gang. She hides in a tunnel behind a hidden panel only to be found by none other than her guardian. What happens then? Smut! Rated M!


Author: snapeophil

Pairing: Akkarin/Sonea

Book: The Novice, Sonea is not yet aware of Akkarin´s role as protector! She still thinks him to be a monster.

Summary:

Sonea has managed to flee from Regin and his gang. She hides in a tunnel behind a hidden panel only to be found by none other than her guardian. What happens then? Smut! Rated M!

**A/N:**** Hey guys, don´t worry I will still continue 'Destiny'. This one-shot actually developed from writing the next chapter of it. This is my first lengthy smut. Please let me know what you think of it. This story is rated M and contains mild dominant/submissive interaction. If you don´t like it, don´t read.**

**Disclaimers: Don´t own nothing, making no money. Just enjoying myself.**

**Behind the hidden panel**

She sighed relieved. Regin and the others would not find her in here. No one knew those tunnels like she did. She was safe, finally. She felt warm air lift the hairs in her neck and she shivered. Wait, warm air?

Sonea spun around and her breath hitched when she came face to face with the High Lord. Her captor had crept up on her without her noticing. He stood so close. His dark eyes bore down into hers. Sonea felt rooted to the spot. She wanted to move, but she couldn´t. Then she became aware of his scent, musky and spicy. She shivered again, but this time it was not entirely due to fear. The darkness of the tunnel framed him in a dangerous and yet appealing way. He looked like he belonged there - dark, powerful, mysterious. He was so tall. She had never really noticed how his robes accentuated his muscular chest before. Panicked by these completely inappropriate thoughts she finally managed a weak half-step back only to be stopped by a death grip on her right wrist.

"Sonea."

His voice reverberated through her body. "Y..y..yes?"

His other hand came up under her chin and forced her face upwards. "You will look at me when I speak with you, novice."

Sonea started to tremble. She lifted her eyes to his stern gaze. His normally emotionless eyes were full of a dark burning she couldn´t place immediately. Another shiver vibrated down her spine. The black magician raised one eyebrow. With a jolt Sonea became aware that she had yet to give an appropriate answer. "Yes, High Lord." He still hadn´t released his hold of her wrist.

"Are you aware that novices have no business wandering these hidden tunnels at anytime? That, in fact, they are forbidden territory?" With that his eyes dropped to her lips and he stepped closer backing her slowly against the wall.

"Yes, High Lord," she whispered.

"You wilfully ignored these rules, didn´t you, Sonea?"

"No, I..."

"Don´t lie to me, novice. I have watched you, have seen you explore them on your own, oblivious to the danger they pose and ignorant as to the warning issued. But you are above that, aren´t you? You are above the rules of this Guild."

Sonea was getting angrier and angrier at his words. She was above the rules? Akkarin himself had set himself above them all by becoming a black magician. He was the one keeping her captive under the threat of killing Rothen, wasn´t he?

"Ah, Sonea, but I am the High Lord."

Sonea paled. He had read her thoughts. She was feeling a weird mix of excitement and panic in the pit of her stomach. How long had he been reading her thoughts? If he knew what she had been thinking about before he had made her furious—. Her back hit the wall with a soft thud. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Sonea summoned all her courage and met his gaze defiantly. Her heart sped up when he released her wrist and drew his fingertips along her jawline, his thumb caressing her lips.

"So strong and untamed. I think it is time I showed you that all your actions have consequences, don´t you agree?" he whispered into her ear. He was standing so close now, that she felt the heat radiating off his body. A slow fire started burning between Sonea´s legs when he delicately licked her earlobe then trailed kisses down the right side of her neck until he reached the first layers of her robes. His right knee pushed her legs apart and pinned her flush to the wall. She couldn´t have moved even if she had wanted to. His mouth stopped its exploration shortly before her mouth.

"You have been insubordinate to your guardian, Sonea." His lips against her skin were raising goosebumps. Another pleasurable wave washed over her at the dark timbre of his baritone. She couldn´t help herself.

"Yes."

"Yes, what, Sonea?" His hands had found their way to her waist, drawing lazy circles searing her through the fabric of her robes. "Answer me!" he demanded, now once again against her lips.

Her voice was shaking with need now, but she couldn´t care any longer. "Yes, I have been insubordinate to you, High Lord."

"Good girl." He kissed her. "I see you do know how to behave appropriately." He licked her. "Let´s try for another, shall we?" He kissed her again. Sonea barely managed a nod after she felt his lips and tongue connect with her lips.

"Yes, High Lord!" he hissed while his hands increased the pressure on her waist making moving impossible.

"Yes, High Lord!" Sonea groaned. She felt embarrassed and at the same time incredibly aroused. How could she let him do that to her, she was the independent, fearless slum dweller, wasn´t she? And now she was completely and utterly at his mercy.

"That you are, girl."

Sonea´s eyes widened. He knew. She was mortified and tried to look away. Fast as lightning his hand shot up and locked around her throat forcing her head back against the wall. His lips descended on hers and there was nothing gentle or playful about it any longer. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, probing and exploring roughly. She could feel his hardened manhood pressing into her lower abdomen. Their tongues entwined and danced, Sonea now participating in the kiss. Wetness began to pool between her legs. An aching need filled her like she had never felt before. Oh, she needed his touch, let him touch her there, oh, please ... and then his voice sounded in her head.

— _I will, Sonea. You shall receive what you are asking for. I will show you what it is like to be desired by a true man. But first I will teach you how to submit yourself to my wishes._

The High Lord drew his lips away from hers. Sonea moaned and tried to lengthen the kiss. The hand around her throat kept her firmly away from his face. If possible, his grip tightened. Sonea felt herself getting even wetter.

"No, this is my game, novice. Abide by the rules and I´ll give you what you need. You know I know what you want, don´t you?"

A strangled "Yes, High Lord" was issued from her constricted throat. Immediately the pressure receded and the hand fell away. The tall man stepped back.

"Good. Create a globe of light and let it float above our heads." Sonea followed the command.

"Excellent. Now, remove your outer robes."

Uncertainty flickered in her eyes. Should she really do this? She feared and hated this man, didn´t she? How could she feel that way about him and at the same time crave his touch like an addict? That was despicable. This man had threatened Rothen, herself and the Administrator, his supposed friend.

The High Lord´s dark eyes bore into hers. "This is your last chance, Sonea. I am going to give you the choice. You may leave through this panel or stay. If you decide to stay you will stop your resistance. I demand complete obedience, do you understand?"

"Yes, High Lord."

"Know that should you refuse me now I will never approach you in this manner again. I am a demanding man, Sonea. You will find that I do not take rejection well. However, I promise there will be no repercussions of any kind if you decide to leave now. Understood?"

"Yes, High Lord."

Sonea stared up at his smooth and frighteningly impassive features, her eyes raking over his strong body and elegant hands, full lips and burning eyes. Oh by all the powers of the earth she wanted this man. Could she dare? He had said that he would never approach her like this again should she refuse him now. It was strange. Somehow he had reassured her at the same time as threatening her with this. If she did not want this, he would not force her. But if she accepted him she would have to give herself over to him completely. At this thought the throbbing between her legs increased and she could feel moisture spreading. She had never been this aroused when she had touched herself, red-faced and ashamed of what she was doing, but at the same time determined to find out what the whores of the bolhouses had been talking about. Sonea felt torn.

"I see. Open the panel and leave, Sonea. I will expect you back in the residence for our diner." The black magician turned around and started to walk away.

The novice´s body cried out as the heat of the man´s body dissipated. "No!" she screamed. The High Lord stopped without turning around. "No, please, don´t go...High Lord. I, I – I will stay."

The black-haired man turned around and fixed her with an intense and searching gaze. "You will stay, Sonea?"

"Yes." His brow furrowed, displeased. "Yes, High Lord," she corrected hastily.

"You know what that means?"

"Yes, High Lord."

"You will stop denying yourself, you will stop pretending you do not want me to touch you and make you scream your name and take you hard against that wall?"

Her voice quavered from need and apprehension, but she did not hesitate this time. "Yes, High Lord."

Akkarin of Delvon nodded. "Good. Now, remove your outer robes."

Sonea swallowed nervously, but she opened the sash that held her outer robes secured to her body. She parted the robes in front and let them slide down her body to the floor. She was acutely aware of the dark pair of eyes that followed her every move. He made her feel beautiful and dirty at the same time, and desirable, very much desirable. She reached for the buttons on her blouse, but was stopped by the High Lord.

"No. Leave it like that for now. Step out of the robes." She did. "Now turn around and let me see you from all sides. Slowly, slowly. Yes, that´s it. Good girl. Come over here."

Sonea moved to where the dark man stood. Akkarin lifted her chin with one hand and locked the other around her neck possessively. He leaned forward and claimed her mouth. His lips moved sensuously against hers and ignited sparks of passion through her whole body. He hadn´t even touched her indecently yet and already she was soaking wet for him. Sonea leaned into his hands and moaned. Her eyes were closed. She made a noise of protest when the High Lord drew away again. She tried to follow him.

Strong hands kept her in place. "No, this is my game, novice. You will take what I decide to offer you, all of it and only this."

Sonea nodded. She would do nearly everything just to have him kissing her again. His elegant fingers brushed her cheeks and lifted away strands of her wavy dark hair. "You are a determined and fast learner. I know you want to please me, Sonea. Rest assured you will please me. Now, move your head to the right side so that I may taste your skin again."

The novice did as she was bid and groaned when his hot lips connected with her skin again, licking and nipping at it and pressing against a point on her throat where she could feel her heart beating. A dark, satisfied rumble could be heard. "Exquisite. Turn your head the other way."

He bit her. Sonea gasped at the sharp pain, wanting to protest when his tongue suddenly soothed the reddened flesh again. She couldn´t help herself, she moaned. The High Lord chuckled darkly. "Yes, you like that, don´t you? You are such a depraved little girl."

She should have been self-conscious, she should have been ashamed and hurt. But she wasn´t. She was turned on, very much turned on.

"It is time to take a proper look at you, Sonea. Let me see your beauty. Widen your stance. Good. Take off the blouse, briefs and your stockings and then cross your hands behind your back."

Sonea followed his orders and soon the humid air of the dark tunnel hit her naked skin. She felt deliciously exposed. The way he had made her hold her arms accentuated her breasts and her legs were opened wider than normal giving the allusion of easy access. She felt exposed and helpless and savoured it.

The High Lord, still fully clothed, let his eyes rake over her beautiful body. The fire in his black eyes told her that he liked what he saw. Her eyes flickered to his robes and she could see his erection tenting them slightly. Somehow his obvious reaction to her and the way he silently devoured her with his gaze made her feel appreciated. She smiled and stood more erect, displaying her body more proudly then before.

"Such a fast learner. You are beautiful, Sonea." He stepped closer. "Remain in this position until I tell you otherwise."

The High Lord let his fingertips wander from her shoulders towards her neck then further to her collar-bones and down between her breasts. It was a fleeting touch like that of a butterfly and still all of Sonea´s hairs stood up at that light caress. She groaned with the exertion of not moving, willing him to touch her properly. His hands moved to her flat belly and flared over her small waist. Now his hands came into contact with her flesh fully and she could see that his long, elegant hands covered her whole belly. She nearly lost her stance when one of his thumbs grazed her pubic hair_. Oh, all deities of all the elements, please, make him touch me there._

"You will have to tell me what you want, Sonea. Tell me directly where you want to be touched."

_So, he had once again read her thoughts. _"I..."

"Yes, Sonea?"

"I...I would like you to...I, please."

"No, you will learn to say exactly what you want from me."

"Please, touch my breasts", she whispered mortified, her gaze dropping to the floor. His strong hands lifted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Do not be ashamed of your desire, Sonea. It is quite natural and you should accept it as a part of who and what you are. A strong sexuality runs within most magical beings as we are very closely connected to the elements. I will teach you. Now. You did well. You shall receive your reward."

And finally his warm hands cupped her small, but nevertheless well-rounded breasts. Sonea heard the High Lord´s breath hitch and felt the heat of his body increasing. He massaged her breasts, suddenly squeezing them roughly. Once again the following contrast of a soothing lick made Sonea´s eyes roll up in her head. He was sucking on her right breast now while caressing the other with his hand, all the while making satisfied and appreciative noises.

A drop of her bodily fluids ran down her left thigh. The black magician released her breasts and lowered himself onto his knees. His face was level with her belly now. He kissed it, then drew back and inhaled deeply.

"Your scent is intoxicating, Sonea. You smell like a true woman, musky and clean and salty and alluring. I will enjoy tasting you, my dear. Now, what have we here?" A single pale finger followed the trail of her wetness and scooped the little drop up with its fingertip. "But first, I think, you will taste yourself." The tall man stood up again. "Open your mouth to receive a taste of your own flavour."

Sonea obediently opened her mouth and the High Lord inserted his long finger into her mouth coating her tongue with her lubrication. On impulse she closed her mouth around his digit and sucked on it carefully, her tongue swirling around its tip. The High Lord growled and stiffened, withdrawing his finger.

"Stop this, you blasted little innocent. You don´t know what you are doing. If I was a man of less self-control you would be on your knees now and my cock rammed into this tight little cavern right down your throat. Believe me, you are not ready for this. You will find I am not gentle when it comes to oral pleasures."

In spite of his scolding tone, his eyes were burning and his body shook slightly from desire. Sonea felt another kind of pleasure wash over her seeing how much she affected him. Encouraged by this she let a little smile grace her lips before she demurely looked to the ground.

"I apologise for my rash actions, my Lord. I will accept any punishment you might wish to lay upon me."

One step brought his body flush to hers and his mouth next to her ear. "Yes, Sonea, yes you will, if and when I decide to grace you with it. Do not forget your place, novice. Understood?" His hand on her left nipple squeezed painfully.

"Yes, High Lord." Her voice shook.

"Good, now lean forward and keep your arms locked behind your back. Deeper. Yes, like this. Stay like this."

She felt his robes brush her side as he circled her, now standing behind her. He stepped farther away. She couldn´t even hear his breathing anymore. The silence was unnerving to her. Was he still there or had she displeased him so much that he had left? Every fibre of her being was straining to detect his presence, but she couldn´t. She wanted desperately to turn around and look for him, but he had explicitly told her to remain in this position. What if he was still there? She could not disobey him a second time. Her muscles became strained and her legs started shaking lightly. Still no sign of him. Sonea stayed in position as good as she could even though the pain increased. She estimated that five minutes had passed. Silent tears were running down her face now. The were only partly due to the hurt muscles. She feared that he had abandoned her. Surprisingly that thought was unbearable to her already. Suddenly she had an idea. Why hadn´t she thought of this before? Tentatively she reached out with her magic, searching for his magical presence. Nothing. She tried again. Still nothing. A sob tore itself from her chest. He had gone.

Immediately warm and comforting arms came around her and she was enveloped in his soothing scent. Sonea sobbed even harder. He had been there all along, he had simply masked his presence. She was swept up in his arms and he lowered them to the floor. His back was against the wall, Sonea lay between his legs, her face buried in his chest. The High Lord sent a wave of healing magic through her body and immediately her pain subsided. His fingers stroked her back and her head.

"Shhh, little one, you did very well. You obeyed me and took your punishment just like you promised. I think you shall be rewarded. Look at me." Sonea lifted her head her eyes red-rimmed and still wet. He wiped her tears away tenderly and brought her face nearer to his. And then he kissed her, deeply and demandingly. He deepened the kiss and coaxed her lips open with his tongue. Then he explored her mouth. His novice gave herself over to this sweet possession and felt all fear and hurt leave her. The High Lord continued the kiss for some time. Finally he withdrew, drawing a discontented grunt from the woman lying between his legs. He chuckled.

"Do you not want the second part of your reward?"

Her eyes that had been closed with pleasure shot open and she couldn´t stop herself from stupidly asking, "There is more?"

At that his usually stern features broke and he laughed. This laugh went straight to Sonea´s core. The elements help her, he had a beautiful laugh, deep and rich. She felt his chest vibrate beneath her hands. He felt and smelt and looked so good. She wanted him so badly. The High Lord´s laughter subsided.

"Yes, Sonea, yes. There is more. Turn around and lean back against me."

She turned around and lowered herself back between his legs letting his body support hers. She felt curiously warm and safe. At the back of her mind her conscience tried to make itself known. How could she feel this way with this man, black magician and possibly multiple murderer when no one else had ever made her feel like this? But she didn´t care any longer.

"Hmm", came his voice from behind her. "Delicious. Link your hands behind my neck." She did. Her body arched fluidly into his offering him full access. "Now, the second part of your reward. Was there anywhere else you wished me to touch you, novice?"

Her core began to throb even harder. She needed him to relief her of this tension. With this wanton position and his hard and lean body pressed against her, his erection firmly nestled between her buttocks, she felt the next words come to her quite naturally. "Please, please stroke me between my legs, I ache for you."

His warm hand presently situated at her wrist wandered down her arm and swept over her breast, down her stomach, brushed over her curly patch of hair and finally settled on the inner side of her right thigh. Sonea hissed with anticipation as the hand started small circles on her pale skin. Without thinking she lifted her hip and made a circular motion trying to bring his caressing fingers in contact with her pulsing centre.

A rather pleased chuckle was issued from the dark man behind her. "Eager, aren´t we? You want me to part your dripping folds and stroke you until you come, don´t you, my little vixen?"

"Yes, oh, yes, please."

"Please what, Sonea."

"Please", she gasped. His hand dug painfully into her creamy thigh.

"Say it, Sonea. Beg me."

"Please, High Lord, please make me come."

"Yes", he growled and let his fingers glide through her soaked folds adding a little twirl over her clit. Sonea´s eyes fluttered close and her body arched up from the floor. Her captor continued pleasuring her with gentle, but firm strokes. The tension in her lower abdomen became nearly intolerable. He sensed her tense and applied more pressure. Sonea felt as if her whole being had been reduced to the sharp pounding of her blood between her legs, it was such an intense feeling that she wasn´t sure if she could take it anymore. His other hand suddenly pinched her nipple. Too much. That was too much.

"Stop, oh heavens, please stop." She tried to draw back, but she was trapped between his body and his arm that wrapped around her immediately forcing her to remain within his reach. He never stopped. His fingers flew between her soaked folds, rubbing insistently over her singing bundle of nerves. Sonea was straining against his arm, her head thrown back over his shoulder her mouth opened and her eyes closed. She panted heavily and started shaking from the force of her feeling as well as the exertion. The High Lord pushed his hips forward letting her feel his rock hard desire. He moaned into her ear. As the trembling permeated her whole body she heard his command in a low and husky voice. "Come for me, Sonea."

"High Lord."

Her voice broke in her throes of passion, her juices squirting from her, coating his hand. All of the ache had culminated into a sweet explosion, like an earthquake that shook her whole body. Her heart hammered in her chest and her breathing was fast and shallow. A single tear ran down her right cheek. The High Lord relaxed his hold on her and removed her arms from around his neck. Sonea curled into a ball and rested her head against his chest. He cradled her in his arms, drawing his cloak around her.

"Ah, yes, it can be a bit overwhelming in the beginning. You did very well, Sonea. Thank you for trusting me. Now, sleep for a bit. You will need your strength."

His deep voice and the warmth of his body lulled her into sleep immediately. She didn´t know when this had happened, but he was right. She did trust him.

She awoke some time later snuggled deeply into the sheets of her bed. She did not open her eyes lest the extraordinary dream she had just had fled away. She stretched her long legs and small body. Her hand bumped into something warm and solid. Sonea froze and her eyes snapped open becoming aware of her surroundings. This was not her bed, this was not her room, that wasn´t a room she knew at all. A black-robed arm reached around her shoulders and turned her around. She came to lie on her back and stared up into the face of the High Lord. His eyes were intense, predatory and yet his lip curled up at one corner in a sort of amused smirk.

"Having had a nice dream, little Sonea?"

She blushed. He knew. He knew that she had thought for a moment all that had happened had only been a dream. He knew that she had liked the dream, very much so. The black magician reached out and caressed her cheeks. He lay next to her, fully clothed and over the bed sheets, but still his touch brought immediate goosebumps to her skin.

"You are very beautiful with your blood highlighting your features. I guess you wonder where you are, don´t you, my little one?"

Sonea nodded her eyes half closed at the feeling of his fingertips still tracing her skin.

"I took the liberty of bringing you into my bedroom in the residence. I did not find our previous arrangements accommodating enough for your sleep." At her frightened look he added, "Don´t fear. We were not seen, Sonea. As it happens I am very well acquainted with the tunnels. Now, do you need to relieve yourself?"

Taken aback at his blunt question at first, Sonea soon realised that she really needed to pee. His fingers did not miss a beat while asking this question nor when she blushed anew. Sonea simply nodded.

"You will find the bathroom through that door. Call me after you have finished and I will fix you a bath. I want you relaxed and fresh for your next lesson, Sonea."

Her heart rate sped up again and her stomach did several somersaults. Her lips parted and she drew in a ragged breath. The High Lord growled and kissed her roughly and hungrily.

"Yes", he hissed against her bruised lips, "I will make you mine, Sonea, mine and mine alone. You shall know who you belong to after I have claimed you fully. Now, go."

He ripped back the sheets covering her body and jerked his head in the direction of the door he had indicated earlier. Sonea clumsily struggled out of the bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. Entering her eyes met a more opulent ensemble than she had ever seen in a bathroom. In the slums, baths, if there even had been any, were had in old wine bowls or in throw away wooden bathtubs of the merchants. The High Lord´s residence was equipped with a great marble bathtub, beautifully crafted, scenes of the Guild were depicted along its sides.

A marble seating with a hole was located at the right side of the room. Sonea could hear water running through the magical plumbing underneath it. She sighed and settled herself on the seat. Feeling self-conscious with the High Lord in the room next to her she needed some time to relax enough to relieve herself. When she was finished she dried herself with a scrap of woollen fabric provided for this task. The she burned it in the bowl next to the seat. The Guild had been plagued by sickness in the past. The rules for personal sanitation had been very strict ever since.

Sonea stood in the middle of the room uncertain what was expected of her next. He had said to call him so that he could fix her a bath. But, why would he want to do this? This was a servant´s task. Surely she had misheard him? But what, if he was angry if she didn´t call him?

She was spared further contemplating when she heard a firm knock on the door. "Sonea, have you finished?" His voice betrayed slight impatience.

"Yes, High Lord", she answered hastily.

He strode into the room, his gaze settled immediately on her naked body, roving over her, heating up again. Sonea knew he purposely let her see this reaction. As he certainly had predicted she reacted to the change in his cold demeanor with her own heat rising up. The black magician walked by her and allowed his robes to brush her naked skin. Sonea shivered but remained standing where she was. If he wanted her to do something he would tell her. She followed him with her eyes, though.

The High Lord raised his hands above the tub and closed his eyes concentrating. Soon a gurgling could be heard and then water flowed up into the tub through a pipe fixed at its left side. Sonea was awed. It required a lot of strength to summon that much water from such a far away source. Sonea knew that the magicians´ baths were linked to the spring and its small river. Then again these were downhill and literally build over the little stream. The High Lord´s residence, however, was located far away from the water current and the bathroom was located at the first storey. When the High Lord turned he looked rather amused.

_Great_, Sonea thought, he has read my surface thoughts again. _Are you enjoying this? _

Her only response was a slight curling of the corners of his lips. He approached her and once again his hand took possession of her neck drawing her into him. His lips captured hers, exploring and smooth this time. The possessiveness was still there, but he seemed to be purposely reigning it in. After a while he broke the kiss and waited until Sonea opened her eyes again and looked into his black orbs.

"Come." Her body seemed to move of its own accord, used already to obeying his every command. He let her to the tub. "Have you learnt how to heat water yet, novice?"

"Yes, High Lord..."

"Why do you hesitate, Sonea?"

"I haven´t done it with such a large amount of water." The tub was large enough for two people and was filled nearly to the brim with clear spring water.

"Concentrate your magic at the middle of the tub, let the heat spread from there. Do it. Now."

Sonea nodded and stepped over to the tub. She closed her eyes and let magic course through her. Then she lifted her hands over the tub like the High Lord had done. She concentrated hard on the water in the tub and sent out her magic. The water began to boil at the centre. Obviously she had used too much energy. She tried to adjust the flow of her magic to slow down the heating process adapting it until the whole tub was filled with steaming water. Steaming, but not boiling. Then she turned to her guardian.

He smiled at her and her breathing stopped. He was gorgeous. And, could it be? She thought, for a moment, she saw pride in his eyes. "Well done, novice. Now settle into the tub."

"Yes, High Lord." The answer came almost naturally now. As did the unquestioned obedience. This thought should have been unsettling for her, but somehow Sonea felt relieved and happy. If that meant that something was wrong with her, so be it. She had never before felt this whole and safe.

Her guardian shed his outer robes and folded them neatly on a stool nearby. Her eyes devoured the sight before her. He was tall and lean and moved with the grace of a night stalker. She became aware that he moved nearly soundlessly. He was left in a pair of black wool pants and a black vest and a leather belt to which a knife and a purse were attached. He removed the belt and laid it to his robes. His muscles rippled under the revealing fabric of the vest and Sonea made an involuntary sound. Immediately hot, black eyes fixed her and with three quick steps he was at her side. Without missing a beat he produced a sponge from behind the tub and dipped it into the water right next to her right thigh.

"So," he said nonchalantly, "I take it you like what you see, Sonea?"

She felt herself flush, and not only due to the hot water into which she was immersed. She broke eye-contact. Fast as lightning his hand fixed around her chin and forced her head around again.

"Answer the question, Sonea."

"Yes, yes I like what I see."

"Hmm, good girl. You will like what I make you feel, as well. You´ll see. Now lay back in the tub and close your eyes. I want you to let yourself drift and feel. Stop thinking, stop judging, stop holding back. Feel, Sonea. Feel the warm water surround your body. Smell the scent of your skin mingling with the aroma of the bathing oil. Feel the cool air on your exposed skin. Can you do that?"

She nodded already far gone with his smooth silky tones.

"Yes." If Sonea had opened her eyes then, she would have seen a very tender and at the same time possessive expression on her guardian´s face. The High Lord then proceeded to wash her body with the sponge and some soap he worked into a rich lather. Though she could feel his hands all over her body it did not feel sexual to her. Strange how she had come to accept his lead in all the aspects of her well-being so quickly. She could not have said how much time had passed when he finally addressed her again.

"Sonea!"

"Hmm?"

"Sonea, open your eyes." She did. His face was only inches from her own. His eyes held an unspoken promise. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She responded to his tenderness with trusting acceptance. A moan escaped his mouth at her submissive reaction and his kiss grew more ardent. Sonea felt herself getting wet at his obvious arousal.

The High Lord drew away and stood up. He offered her his hand. Sonea lifted herself out of the water and stood before him. Her whole body exposed to his gaze, foggy tendrils of the hot water winding up from her skin, her wet hair laying in ringlets on her bare shoulders, drops running down over her breasts and smooth belly into the triangle of dark curls at her mons. She saw her own beauty reflected in his eyes. And she understood. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He needed her as much as she needed him. And another yet unnamed feeling made itself known in her chest. Slowly she extended her hand and laid it into his. Something had shifted between them, she could feel it. The High Lord seemed to have felt it, too. He turned her hand in his and bestowed it with a formal kiss.

"Come", he said simply. She stepped out of the tub and he dried her with a warm and soft towel. Then he extended his hand once again. She swallowed knowing what was about to happen now. "Trust me, Sonea."

"I do, High Lord." She stepped forward and relinquished her hand to him. His other hand brushed over her cheek.

"I am honoured that you do, Sonea."

Pride and happiness swelled in her heart after this admission. She gifted him with a radiant smile. All fear and misgivings were forgotten. Just now, it was only the two of them.

He led her back into the bedroom and towards the bed. She could see that he had pulled back the covers and sheets while she had been in the bathroom on her own. He made her lie down with a gentle push at her shoulders. Then he loosened the ties of his vest and shrugged out of it. Sonea noticed that he had left the belt in the bathroom. Did he want to make her feel safe? No, that was ridiculous. He was a black magician! He didn´t need a knife to harm her should he choose to do so. She was absolutely powerless to stop him if he decided to harm her. She was at his mercy. That thought made her wet all over again. The ache between her legs, that had subsided during the bath, returned full force. It seemed to be even more acute than it had been in the tunnel behind the hidden panel. She had experienced what he could make her feel now and she wanted, no, she needed him to show her more.

"More," she moaned.

If possible his eyes heated even more at her begging. He made short work of his pants and stood before her completely naked. She saw him tremble slightly. Sonea wondered about that. Was he unsure of himself, was he frightened? That did not seem to be right, though. No, he was the one always in control, he was the one showing no emotions. Even with those thoughts running through her head she couldn´t stop herself from looking him all over. She swallowed again when her gaze fell to his rigid member. He was not overly large, nor was he small. She wondered briefly how that would ever fit into her. Her breathing accelerated and she could feel the tension radiating from the body of the man before her. And suddenly she understood. He was holding back. He was holding back in an effort to allow her to familiarise herself with his body.

Sonea looked up into his eyes letting her gratitude show and then nodded, indicating to him that she was ready for the next step. She felt safe and treasured at his courteous behaviour. The bed dipped slightly as her guardian lowered himself to the bed next to her. He moved to her feet, never breaking eye-contact.

"Spread your legs, Sonea." His voice had dropped to a deep and raw whisper that made her shiver. She obeyed him. He positioned himself between her legs and inhaled deeply again.

"You smell delicious, Sonea. I will enjoy tasting you fully. But that is for another day." His hands gripped her at her waist, his thumbs caressing her hip bones. "So many things I will show you, Sonea. You will learn how to please me and I will grant you pleasure in every form known to me."

"Yes, yes. Show me."

"Shhh, later, my little girl. Now, I will make you mine."

The High Lord lowered himself onto her and pinned her body to the bed. His erection was pressed against her wet folds and with every movement he made a jolt of delicious friction shoot through her belly. With a growl his lips descended on her left nipple. He sucked on it and twirled his tongue around the hardened peak. Sonea moaned and arched herself into his mouth offering herself to him. His left hand pinched her right nipple, hard and unrelenting.

She moaned even louder and released more of her fluids. She was rewarded with a hoarse 'Yes' and a hard thrust against her labia. He had hit a sweet spot. Sonea gasped and tried to move against his hard tool, but he held her down. "No, I am in control. You will take what I give you and whence I give it to you, remember?"

This time she stilled immediately. "Yes, High Lord. Please..."

"Please, what, Sonea, you know the rules."

"Please, rub that spot again, I, I, please."

A thrust. Sonea screamed with pleasure. "That one?" he asked smugly.

"Y-yes", came the shaky reply.

"See, Sonea, all you have to do is ask. You have pleased me with your obedience in the bathroom. Let me reward you now."

His hand left her nipple and swept over her breast down her side and entered her soaked folds. His fingers parted her and then he began to move his cock against her, brushing her clit over and over again. Sonea began to tremble and her whole body tensed up. "Come for me, now." She exploded over his hand and cock and he groaned and bit down on her neck right on her pulse point.

Sonea felt like floating, but this time the High Lord did not relent. He withdrew his hand and held it before her mouth. "Lick me clean, novice."

Sonea tried to concentrate and fulfil his wish. She opened her mouth and he inserted his wet digits. She twirled her tongue around his fingers, tasting herself. His eyes were black fires as he watched her lick her own release from his hand.

"Good. Such a beautiful and obedient little girl. Now, I will take my pleasure from you. You will not close your eyes. You will watch me take you, you will watch me make you mine. Is that understood?"

She nodded. He gripped her hair and jerked her head towards his face. "Is that understood?"

"Yy-yes, High Lord."

"Good." His eyes travelled down between her legs. His breathing accelerated even more. Sonea felt power radiate from his body. For the first time in some while, she felt slightly apprehensive. He positioned the head of his cock against her swollen entrance, his member already coated in her juices. A slight pressure and the head rested exactly at the right angle. Then he looked up and into her eyes. "This is going to hurt at first. You will bear it. You will not resist and take whatever I give you, Sonea. There is no going back, you are mine."

With the last word he thrust forward forcefully and ripped her hymen in two. Excruciating pain shot through her, but she fixed her gaze to his.

"Yes, that´s my girl." He paused and let her tight sleeve envelop his hard cock fully. She tried to relax around him. The High Lord hummed appreciatively in his throat and rotated his hips in slow circles without moving his cock in or out of her. Slowly the pain began to fade and pleasure started to build. Without conscious thought, Sonea´s hips began to match his movements. The dark man above her released her hair and gripped her waist tightly with both hands. "Lie back, Sonea, give yourself to me."

"Yes."

He began to thrust into her. Slowly at first, but with increasing strength. Sweat was beginning to form on both their bodies. The High Lord lifted her hips and hit her cervix with each stroke. Sonea moaned and thrust her hips forward to meet him for even greater depth.

"Oh, by all the powers, you are so tight, Sonea. So lovely and tight. This beautiful cunt belongs to me, Sonea. You are mine - mine alone." His thrusts became more forceful. Sonea gasped, arching up from the bed. "Say it, Sonea."

She did not seem to be able to form the words as he possessed her body so thoroughly. He thrust into her with all his strength. "Say it," he screamed.

"Yes, yes. Yours."

"Yes." His body seemed to fly over her as he rammed her into the bed again and again. "You will never let another man touch you, Sonea. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely from all the moaning.

"You. Are. Mine!" Each word was punctuated by another powerful thrust.

"Yes, yes I am yours," she keened, being close to a third orgasm.

"Say my name, Sonea!" Her belly knotted together, her climax was rapidly approaching. "Say it!"

"High—"

"No", he brought her face to face with him without stopping his possession of her. "My name, Sonea, my name." And he rotated his hips and brought her over the edge.

"Akkariiiiiiiiin!"

His name screamed at the top of her pleasure brought the High Lord over the edge as well. He thrust into her one last time and spilled his seed deeply into her, his forehead resting against hers and his body trembling from the exertion. They stayed like this for a moment. Then he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. And they knew.

Something had changed between them forever, the High Lord of the Magicians´ Guild and his novice.


End file.
